


just for fun

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: 100 words exactly. I think this is my first drabble, actually.Written for the drabble chain activity atwin_non_con.





	

 

Dean scrunched his face in concentration, tongue stuck out of his mouth. This was clearly important, as he gave all his attention to the sheet of paper held mere inches from his face. He slowly rotated it left, right; closed one eye, then the other; brought it in close and held it at arm's length. Finally he huffed in disgust and thrust the ragged sheet at his brother.  
“I dunno, Sam. Is that a four or a nine?”  
“Huh?”  
He waved the note. “The phone number? Sammy, it's important!”  
Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop.

 


End file.
